


Nightmares and Sleeping Bags

by bluesthour (UnderTheRedHood)



Series: Isaac's Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, it's totally up to your interpretation, mostly angst, or it's just a friendship, this is kind of Isaac/Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheRedHood/pseuds/bluesthour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac wakes up from a nightmare, he feels the need to check on Scott just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Sleeping Bags

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be like part 2 or 3 of a series I'm doing about Isaac and the pack, but it's also easily read individually.

Isaac woke up drenched in his own sweat, and looking down at his hands-- blood too.  He had dug his claws deep into his palms which were dripping red onto the bed sheets.

“Shit,” he muttered to himself, standing up suddenly and trying to regain balance.  All he could think about was his dream, or rather nightmare.  It was inevitable-- _predictable_ that he had nightmares (something Derek once pointed out somewhat insensitively), but these were different.  When he was younger, he’d have nightmares about his mom’s death, or Camden in the war, or… or the other things with his dad that everybody else seemed so intent on honing in on.  But these dreams, they were so much worse because now-- now he had something, someone, to lose.  A whole pack of them, really.

He dragged himself out of bed, only to fall back to the ground the second his feet hit the carpet.  He sat there for a while, leaning against his mattress, a low groan rumbling in his throat.  Taking a breath, his concern won over the exhaustion, and he was able to pull himself off the floor, shut the door to his room with an almost skillful quiet and wander down the hallway to Scott’s room.

Isaac took another breath once he was at his friend’s doorway, wondering if it was worth it to check on him with the knowledge that he’d probably wake up.  But it _was_ worth it, at least in the moment because otherwise Isaac would be up for the rest of the night anxiously awaiting the sunlight so he could see if everybody was okay.

The door creaked open, condemning Isaac’s suspicions and immediately snapping Scott awake.  His breath came out harsh at first, heavy, his brown eyes widened to search for any signs of danger.  Isaac wondered if that was how normal people woke up, assuming  _no, probably not_ , but it was pretty normal for all the people in his life.

“Isaac?” Scott asked, cocking his head to the side just slightly while raising his chin in that alpha-way he had recently adopted from Derek.  Isaac felt strange about it, threatened almost because even if Scott was the leader of the pack, he wasn’t Isaac’s alpha.  (Not really.)

“Uh,” Isaac cleared his throat, “yeah.  It’s me.”

“Wha--” Scott shook his head, his expression drooping again once ruling out any immediate threat.  “What are you doing?”

Isaac paused awkwardly, hovering in the doorway, “um.  I just wanted to, you know, check to make sure that you were, uh, okay.”  He rolled his eyes behind his lids the second the words came out-- _God, they sounded so stupid_ , but Scott’s expression only softened.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh.  Um.  I don’t know.  It was stupid, I’m just sleep-deprived or something.”

Scott’s face lit up then, and Isaac could tell he got it now, whether he wanted him to or not.

“Come on,” Scott murmured, “don’t just stand there.  You’re freaking me out, dude.”

Isaac smirked, almost closing the door behind him, but not fully because he didn’t like it when there wasn’t some easy escape route.  Scott sat up again, throwing his legs over the bedside.  Isaac’s smirk only widened when he realized how Scott was just in his boxers.

Scott was the first to speak because (despite having friends and some forms of confidence now) Isaac was still sort of quiet.  “So, think you’re going to continue with lacrosse next year?”

And Isaac almost rolled his round blue eyes once again in recognition that this was just a filler conversation (a stupid one really), but he didn’t because this was also Scott being his normal, golden,  _nice_ self.

“Maybe,” he whispered, nodding, “I’m still thinking about it.  You?”

“Yeah,” Scott laughed a little, “I think so.  I don’t know if I’m ready to give up being star of the team, man.  I think some part of me still remembers being that asthmatic nerd who would’ve killed to even just get to play!”

His tone startled Isaac a little, who often forgot about how Scott used to be.  All of the pack (including Boyd and Erica who were still hard to think about) used to be different before the bite.  But since Scott had adapted to it by the time Isaac even learned what it was, it was rare that he was able to remember the “nerd” his friend used to be.

It was moments like these that really got Isaac thinking about what Derek had said so many months ago: “the bite is a gift.”  Sometimes it didn’t seem like it to the lanky, golden-haired teen but others he couldn’t imagine his life without it.

“Isaac?” Scott’s gentle voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Hm, what?” He responded, shaking himself a little to snap out of it.

“Are you okay?”

That was the question Isaac didn’t really have an answer for at the moment.  Or ever for that matter.  Who defined “okay”?  And even if it was “yourself”, Isaac wondered which version of himself that would be.  Was it that wide-eyed kid he used to be, stuttering under the harsh gaze of his more-than-rough father?  Or was it him now, the one that still had nightmares but also claws and friends and a way to protect himself?

When Isaac didn’t answer, Scott murmured, “do you wanna sleep on the bed tonight?  I can pull out a sleeping bag, lie on the floor?”

Isaac shook his head, then paused for a moment, “no, but, uh.  Think I can have that sleeping bag?”

And Scott just nodded drowsily, getting up for it without a second thought, leaving Isaac to think that maybe he was okay after all.

 

 


End file.
